Akito et son double
by Anaelle Sohma
Summary: Un mystérieux individu s'est introduit dans le manoir des Sohma... Une fic en plusieurs (petits) chapitres pour réhabiliter Akito et essayer d'expliquer la malédiction, sur fond de romance yaoi. CHAP.7 UP!
1. Transformation

****

TITLE / TITRE : "Akito et son double"

****

AUTHOR / AUTEUR : Anaëlle Sohma

****

EMAIL : anaelle_sohma@yahoo.fr

****

CATEGORY / CATÉGORIE : euh... difficile à dire! ^^;;; Un peu de mystère, de "psychologie", des hypothèses, pas beaucoup d'action. Peut-être romance yaoi, mais c'est pas encore sûr-sûr (de toute façon pas de _lemon_... pervers en mal de c**, passez votre chemin! ^-^).

****

SPOILERS : Fruits Basket, les 26 épisodes de l'anime + les 5 premiers tomes du manga + l'identité du coq et du cheval

****

RATING / NOTES : G pour l'instant, je changerai en PG-13 si je décide de mettre du yaoi (donc ceux qui n'aiment pas seront prévenus, pas de souci! ^^;;;).

****

CONTENT WARNING / AVERTISSEMENT : rien de spécial pour le moment! ^__-

****

SUMMARY / RÉSUMÉ : un mystérieux individu s'est introduit dans le manoir des Sohma...

****

STATUS : chapitre 1

****

ARCHIVE : si vous tenez à archiver ma fanfic sur votre site, aucun problème, mais je vous serais reconnaissante de m'en demander l'autorisation avant de le faire. Merci! ^o^

****

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et la série "Fruits Basket" sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (seul le "mystérieux individu" et le scénario sont de mon cru). Les fanfics que j'écris ne me rapportent pas d'argent et ne sont écrites que dans le but de divertir. Ce texte n'a aucune intention de discréditer l'auteur ou quiconque touchant à "Fruits Basket". Toute ressemblance avec des personnes vivantes ou décédées n'est que pure coïncidence.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES / NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : J'ai voulu écrire un petit texte pour réhabiliter Akito, personnage controversé s'il en est. Par contre, vu qu'à cette date (juin 2003) la série n'est qu'à ses débuts et qu'il y a encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre, j'ai dû improviser pas mal d'hypothèses, qui ne seront plus valables quand paraîtra la suite de "Fruits Basket". Cette fanfic sera donc éphémère (snifff, snifff! T_T) Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture! ^o^

* * * * *

****

Akito et son double

Chapitre 1

Hatori tira derrière lui la porte coulissante en papier de riz. Il resta un instant immobile, voûté, la tête basse, son stéthoscope pendant tristement entre les deux pans de sa chemise blanche entrouverte, et s'autorisa à pousser un léger soupir. Akito était vraiment un patient difficile. Colérique, égocentrique, impétueux, tour à tour charmeur et cruel. Le chef de famille était un personnage réellement paradoxal, capable du plus chaleureux des sourires comme du plus impitoyable des comportements. C'était ce même personnage charismatique qui avait torturé Yuki alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, banni Kyo de toute la force de son mépris, frappé la petite Kisa, giflé Momiji, et sa haine envers Tohru Honda était sans bornes. Et surtout, il y avait eu Kana, cette blessure qui lui avait à jamais arraché le cœur... mais non, Hatori ne pouvait décidément pas en vouloir à Akito. Ce n'était pas lui qui était responsable de la malédiction qui pesait sur la famille Sohma, il ne pouvait donc lui reprocher sa nature. L'esprit du dragon le possédait, et rien n'y pourrait jamais changer. Et quel dragon! Un pitoyable petit hippocampe dont il ne pouvait même pas tirer le moindre prestige. Non, s'il y avait le moindre coupable dans cette triste histoire, c'était bien lui, Hatori, qui avait attiré Kana dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et qui n'avait pas su la protéger contre des dangers qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu à affronter sans leur rencontre. Tout lui faire oublier était le meilleur remède, il savait que désormais elle vivrait heureuse. Partager le secret de la famille Sohma avait un prix à payer, prix que Hatori n'imposerait plus à personne.

Pour l'heure, il se sentait surtout fatigué. Fatigué et fiévreux. La consultation avec Akito l'avait littéralement vidé de toute énergie. Se passant machinalement la main sur le front, il constata que celui-ci était moite et un peu chaud. "Allons, se dit-il, le médecin serait-il malade?" Son thermomètre auriculaire lui en fournit la preuve: une légère température, les prémices d'une grippe? "De toute façon, rien de suffisamment grave pour interrompre mon service". Akito était particulièrement mal depuis quelques jours et, vu la nature particulière de sa malédiction, il était rare qu'il ne souffre que d'une banale grippe. Hatori se devait d'assumer son rôle de médecin attitré du chef de famille. Il ne pouvait abandonner Akito. Il savait combien celui-ci devait souffrir de sa situation et, malgré son caractère peu avenant, il avait besoin d'être entouré. Seul, il sombrerait dans la folie, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Hatori se demanda comment il réagirait s'il connaissait à l'avance le jour et l'heure de sa mort. Il pouvait certes mourir le lendemain, d'un bête accident, mais au moins il n'aurait pas eu cette attente insupportable, la mort l'aurait pris par surprise. Akito, lui, voyait chaque jour le rapprocher un peu plus de la fatale échéance et, à force de s'imaginer comment cela se produirait, il était déjà "mort" une centaine de fois, alors que lui, Hatori, ne mourrait qu'une seule fois (1).

A l'extérieur, l'atmosphère était lourde et chaude. Les oiseaux qui habituellement rendaient visite à Akito s'étaient tapis dans l'ombre des buissons, et on ne les entendait même pas chanter. Hatori, déjà fiévreux, était passablement incommodé par ce temps. Akito aussi devait en pâtir, malade comme il était. Hélas, contre ce genre de désagréments, il n'existait ni cachets ni piqûres...

Le dragon décida de sortir prendre un peu d'air frais dans le jardin de rocaille. Evidemment, le soleil se réverbérait sur les pierres, mais au moins un petit courant apportait un semblant de fraîcheur bien agréable. Il fit quelques pas et s'assit au pied d'un érable du Japon (2), dont le feuillage pourpre prodiguait une zone d'ombre au milieu du jardin. La tranquillité du lieu et le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles le poussaient à la rêverie et à la mélancolie. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il supporter la malédiction du Juunishi? Chaque jour son poids se faisait sentir un peu plus lourd.

A vrai dire, Hatori ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour lui. La séparation d'avec Kana avait définitivement réduit à néant toutes ses espérances. Non, il se faisait surtout du souci pour les "jeunes". Yuki, Kyo... Depuis leur rencontre avec Tohru, ils étaient devenus tellement joyeux et pleins d'espoir! Il fallait à tout prix les protéger d'une trop grande désillusion, préserver en eux ce tout nouvel enthousiasme dont ils auraient grand besoin au cours de leur existence.

Hatori était sur le point de s'endormir, rendu somnolent par la fièvre et la chaleur. Alors que ses yeux papillonnaient, prêts à se clore pour un petit somme, il crut apercevoir un mouvement à l'autre bout du jardin. Se redressant légèrement, il entrevit une chevelure claire brillant au soleil. Un battement de paupières plus tard, elle avait disparu à un coin du manoir. Il se frotta les yeux. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Kureno, le coq, le confident d'Akito? Mais il ne passait jamais au manoir sans avoir au préalable annoncé sa venue. Momiji? Il était censé être en cours, à cette heure. Kisa? Non, elle aussi avait école. Et puis, la silhouette lui avait paru celle d'un adulte - du moins celle d'un jeune homme. Mais à y réfléchir, Hatori n'était plus sûr de rien. Il était déjà presque endormi, peut-être avait-il rêvé...

Il sourit à la pensée de Momiji, se l'imaginant dans son uniforme de fille, riant et caracolant comme il en avait l'habitude. Sacré gamin! Ce n'était pas une mince affaire que de s'occuper de lui, mais au moins il apportait un peu de gaieté dans sa vie...

Pendant un moment, ses pensées errèrent de-ci de-là, sans aucun contrôle. Puis il sombra dans le sommeil, tout gentiment, comme s'il s'enfonçait dans une huile particulièrement dense.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur un futon et recouvert d'une couverture. La luminosité filtrant de l'extérieur semblait très faible - le soir devait être en train de tomber. Déjà! Hatori se redressa brutalement, faisant voler la couverture. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était entièrement nu. Juste à côté de sa couche reposaient ses vêtements, soigneusement pliés et empilés, le stéthoscope trônant fièrement au sommet du tas de linge. A proximité se trouvaient un verre rempli au quart d'eau et une boîte de comprimés effervescents à base de paracétamol. Avait-il donc pris un médicament pour faire tomber la fièvre? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Que lui était-il arrivé?

(A suivre...)

Juste quelques notes:

(1) C'est un petit raisonnement emprunté à Paulo Coelho, "La cinquième montagne", 1998 (rendons à César ce qui est à César, etc. ^^;;;) Ca me semblait parfaitement convenir à Akito... le pauvre! T_T

(2_) _Erable du Japon ou _Acer palmatum_ pour les botanistes... ^__- Je ne sais pas s'il y en a dans les jardins de rocaille, mais j'adooooore trop ces arbres! (j'en veux un, j'en veux un! ;_;)

Ca va, pas trop barbant pour l'instant? ^^

Non, non, contrairement aux apparences, ceci n'est pas une fic sur Hatori... (dommage! ^^;;;) En fait, je ne voulais pas une entrée en matière trop brutale, c'est pour ça que je me suis "servie" de Hatori pour commencer en douceur. Mais je me suis peut-être trop laissé aller à rendre ses pensées. Sumimasen!

La suite arrivera prochainement... j'espère que j'arriverai à la fin, je vous préviens, je n'ai jamais réussi à achever la moindre fic jusqu'à présent. T_T Mais j'espère qu'en la publiant, ça me motivera à la finir (parce que je serai bien obligée, nyark nyark!) Et ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voyez rien venir, je suis trèèèèèèès lente (décidément, je vais me faire lyncher ^^).

En attendant... envoyez-moi des reviews! ^o^


	2. Transformation bis

****

TITLE / TITRE : "Akito et son double"

****

AUTHOR / AUTEUR : Anaëlle Sohma

****

EMAIL : anaelle_sohma@yahoo.fr

****

CATEGORY / CATÉGORIE : Un peu de mystère, de "psychologie", des hypothèses, pas beaucoup d'action. Je crois que je vais finir par en faire une romance yaoi, après tout (mais de toute façon y aura pas de _lemon_... ^-^)

****

SPOILERS : Fruits Basket, les 26 épisodes de l'anime + les 5 premiers tomes du manga + l'identité du coq et du cheval

****

RATING / NOTES : G pour l'instant, je changerai en PG-13 si je décide de mettre du yaoi (donc ceux qui n'aiment pas seront prévenus, pas de souci! ^^;;;).

****

CONTENT WARNING / AVERTISSEMENT : rien de spécial pour le moment! ^__- Ca viendra peut-être plus tard...

****

SUMMARY / RÉSUMÉ : un mystérieux individu s'est introduit dans le manoir des Sohma...

****

STATUS : chapitre 2

****

ARCHIVE : si vous tenez à archiver ma fanfic sur votre site, aucun problème, mais je vous serais reconnaissante de m'en demander l'autorisation avant de le faire. Merci! ^o^

****

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et la série "Fruits Basket" sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (seul le "mystérieux individu" et le scénario sont de mon cru). Les fanfics que j'écris ne me rapportent pas d'argent et ne sont écrites que dans le but de divertir. Ce texte n'a aucune intention de discréditer l'auteur ou quiconque touchant à "Fruits Basket". Toute ressemblance avec des personnes vivantes ou décédées n'est que pure coïncidence.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES / NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Et voici venu le chapitre 2! Hatori en est toujours le personnage principal, mais ça va bientôt changer. ^^ (dommage, j'aime bien Hatori, moi! *__* Bon, allez, j'ai promis de faire une fic sur Akito, je ne dois pas déraper, non, je ne dois pas déraper... Concentre-toi sur Akito! _)

Hum, bon... ^^;;;; Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, svp! ^o^ (Que ce soit des gentilles ou des méchantes, tant qu'elles sont fondées ça m'aidera beaucoup! Thank you! =^_^=)

* * * * *

****

Akito et son double

Chapitre 2

Ce n'est que le lendemain que Hatori comprit - en partie - ce qui s'était passé. Malgré sa fièvre qui était revenue en force, il s'acquittait avec persévérance des soins qu'il devait prodiguer à Akito tout au long de la journée. Il n'était vraiment pas en forme et se sentait nauséeux, mais il faisait passer le devoir avant tout, d'autant plus qu'Akito n'était pas bien.

Il était justement sur le point de lui apporter le thé de l'après-midi. Il tenait dans ses mains un plateau supportant une théière et une tasse en porcelaine, accompagnées de quelques friandises, et se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Akito. Il sentit tout à coup qu'il était allé au-delà de ses forces, que la maladie qu'il tentait de mettre de côté était bien décidée à faire sentir sa présence pour de bon. Il ressentit une grande vague de chaleur dans son corps et fut pris d'une violente nausée. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se produire, pour avoir - hélas - vécu plusieurs fois la même situation... POUF! Un nuage de fumée orangée explosa au milieu du couloir, et Hatori, affaibli par la grippe, se retrouva métamorphosé en un minuscule hippocampe. Vu la petite taille de sa nature animale, il se retrouva empêtré au milieu de ses vêtements et plongé dans l'obscurité. Il avait bien sûr lâché le plateau de thé mais, étrangement, il n'entendit pas le moindre fracas au moment où tasse et théière auraient dû théoriquement s'écraser sur le sol. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait d'autres soucis, et de toute façon un hippocampe n'est pas physiologiquement adapté pour entendre des sons se propager dans l'atmosphère...

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Hatori. C'était sûrement la fièvre qui avait, hier aussi, provoqué sa transformation. Quand les membres de la famille Sohma étaient affaiblis par la maladie, les métamorphoses étaient plus fréquentes. Et comme il était très fatigué la veille, cela s'était produit durant son sommeil. Voilà pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien.

Mais cette révélation faisait naître en lui de nouvelles interrogations: qui l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, avait rassemblé ses vêtements et lui avait administré un fébrifuge? Akito? Non, à ce moment-là, il devait dormir sous l'effet du médicament qu'il lui avait prescrit. Et même si c'était lui, il lui en aurait parlé à coup sûr, au moins ironiquement.

A cet instant, il entendit la voix d'Akito s'élever de l'autre côté de la cloison, enrouée, glaciale, et passablement irritée: "Hatori!!! Et mon thé? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?" Malheureusement, le pauvre Hatori n'avait pas le moindre moyen de répondre.

C'est alors que le plus inattendu se produisit. Il sentit tout à coup que quelqu'un ramassait le tas de vêtements sur le sol, avec des gestes si délicats que l'inconnu ne pouvait ignorer la présence de l'hippocampe au milieu du linge. Ensuite, il comprit qu'on l'emmenait plus loin, entendit glisser une porte coulissante et reconnut l'atmosphère de sa chambre avant d'être déposé sur le sol. Puis des pas s'éloignèrent et revinrent. L'inconnu aspergea copieusement les vêtements d'eau afin de les humidifier, pour que le pauvre hippocampe ne se déshydrate pas. Puis il s'en alla à nouveau.

Le cœur de Hatori battait à tout rompre. Qui était cette personne qui s'occupait de lui? C'était sans doute la même qui l'avait ramené dans sa chambre la veille et lui avait fait prendre du paracétamol. Une chose au moins était sûre, elle était au courant de la malédiction du Juunishi. Un membre de la famille Sohma? Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui habitaient dans le manoir, mais les appartements de Akito et Hatori se trouvaient dans une zone à l'écart, peu fréquentée - Akito refusait de se mêler aux autres. Et de toute manière, si c'était un Sohma, il serait venu s'enquérir de la santé d'Hatori par la suite. Or, son mystérieux sauveur tenait à rester dans l'ombre. Comment découvrir son identité?

Mais Hatori ne resta pas bien longtemps à ressasser ces questions. Il se sentait trop mal pour réfléchir à ce mystère. Son état s'était aggravé suite à sa transformation, il suffoquait par manque d'air et sa température corporelle était beaucoup trop haute pour un hippocampe. Heureusement, l'humidité des vêtements lui apportait un peu de fraîcheur, atténuant les effets de la température et du dessèchement de sa peau. Mais il était de toute évidence dans une mauvaise situation. A bout de forces, il perdit connaissance.

* * * * *

Hatori revint à lui en même temps qu'il recouvrait sa forme humaine. Aussitôt, il sauta dans ses vêtements et entreprit d'explorer le manoir pour tenter de découvrir l'inconnu qui avait, hier et aujourd'hui, pris soin de lui lorsqu'il s'était transformé. Mais il n'eut pas la force de poursuivre ses investigations plus loin que le couloir qui reliait sa chambre à celle d'Akito. Il était trop affaibli par la fièvre et sa récente transformation. Il gagna alors la pièce qui lui servait de cabinet médical et fouilla la petite pharmacie pour y prendre des cachets antipyrétiques. Puis il retourna s'allonger sur son futon et dormit jusqu'au soir.

A son réveil, il se sentit beaucoup plus frais. La sieste et le médicament l'avaient quelque peu remis d'aplomb. Il s'assit sur son futon, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et s'étira en bâillant. Il était temps de se remettre au travail! Hatori pensa avec une pointe d'appréhension au thé qu'il n'avait pas pu apporter à Akito et à la visite médicale qu'il aurait dû lui rendre peu après. Il espéra qu'il n'était rien arrivé à son patient durant son sommeil et que le chef de famille ne s'était pas trop irrité de son absence.

Au moment de se lever, les yeux de Hatori tombèrent sur une feuille de papier pliée posée à côté de sa couche. Il la prit et la déplia. En tous petits caractères au milieu de la page s'étalaient ces quatre mots: "Je dois vous voir".

Aucune autre explication sur l'auteur de la note ou la raison de ce message.

(A suivre...)

Voilà, c'est déjà fini. ^^ Désolée, mes chapitres sont plutôt courts, mais je n'arrive pas à en faire de plus longs... é_è

Attention, spoiler! ^__- Je peux d'ores et déjà vous prévenir qu'Akito entrera en scène dans le prochain chapitre! Enfin, si j'arrive à lui faire entendre raison... il est assez difficile à manier, comme personnage! T__T

A la prochaine! =^_^=


	3. Orage

****

TITLE / TITRE : "Akito et son double"

****

AUTHOR / AUTEUR : Anaëlle Sohma

****

EMAIL : anaelle_sohma@yahoo.fr

****

CATEGORY / CATÉGORIE : Un peu de mystère, de "psychologie", des hypothèses, pas beaucoup d'action, tout ça sur fond de romance yaoi (mais pas très poussée... ^^;;;;;)

****

SPOILERS : Fruits Basket, les 26 épisodes de l'anime + les 5 premiers tomes du manga + l'identité du coq et du cheval

****

RATING / NOTES : PG-13

****

CONTENT WARNING / AVERTISSEMENT : petite romance yaoi (donc, relation amoureuse entre hommes). Mais je ne pense pas la développer beaucoup. ^^

****

SUMMARY / RÉSUMÉ : un mystérieux individu s'est introduit dans le manoir des Sohma...

****

STATUS : chapitre 3

****

ARCHIVE : si vous tenez à archiver ma fanfic sur votre site, aucun problème, mais je vous serais reconnaissante de m'en demander l'autorisation avant de le faire. Merci! ^o^

****

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et la série "Fruits Basket" sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (seul le "mystérieux individu" et le scénario sont de mon cru). Les fanfics que j'écris ne me rapportent pas d'argent et ne sont écrites que dans le but de divertir. Ce texte n'a aucune intention de discréditer l'auteur ou quiconque touchant à "Fruits Basket". Toute ressemblance avec des personnes vivantes ou décédées n'est que pure coïncidence.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES / NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Le chapitre 3! ^o^ On va enfin voir apparaître Akito... j'espère qu'il sera suffisamment bien rendu! J'ai parfois de la peine à bien le cerner. ^^;;;;

Et sinon... le mystérieux inconnu devrait bientôt entrer en scène! ^-^ Enfin, pas tout de suite, mais prochainement...

* * * * *

****

Akito et son double

Chapitre 3

L'esprit torturé par le mystère du message anonyme, Hatori se décida finalement à courir au chevet d'Akito, pour la visite médicale qu'il n'avait pas pu lui rendre cet après-midi. Il enfila sa blouse blanche et se saisit de sa sacoche contenant tous ses instruments, puis quitta sa chambre, une pointe d'angoisse dans le cœur, en se demandant comment l'accueillerait Akito.

Très étonnamment, celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque de toute la consultation. Il se contenta de laisser flotter sur ses lèvres un petit sourire méprisant qui rendait son silence très éloquent. Hatori ne savait trop sur quel pied danser. Devait-il lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas pu venir cet après-midi, ou valait-il mieux faire comme si de rien n'était? Dans l'alternative, il préféra se réfugier dans un silence prudent. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant l'entrevue, si ce n'est quelques instructions au patient, comme "Ouvrez grand la bouche" ou "Entrouvrez le haut de votre yukata".

L'état de santé d'Akito connaissait une brève accalmie. Hatori s'en réjouit, soulagé que son absence n'ait pas prêté à de lourdes conséquences. Bien sûr, Akito devait mourir à date fixe et il était théoriquement impossible qu'il s'en aille plus tôt, mais certaines crises pouvaient laisser de graves séquelles au malade. Une simple otite non soignée pouvait conduire à la surdité. Hatori s'en serait terriblement voulu de ne pas avoir été là si le chef de famille avait été dans un état critique. Il était de sa responsabilité de s'occuper de lui, et cet après-midi, il avait failli à son devoir. Heureusement pour lui et Akito, tout allait bien.

La consultation terminée, il rangea stéthoscope, thermomètre et loupe auriculaire dans sa sacoche et jeta dans une corbeille à papier le bâtonnet de bois qui lui avait permis d'ausculter le fond de la gorge de son patient. Il prévint Akito qu'il irait bientôt lui chercher son repas, comme d'habitude - une servante le préparait dans les cuisines du manoir, mais c'était Hatori qui le lui apportait, car le chef de famille ne tolérait que les membres du Juunishi sur son territoire, et encore. Ce soir, un menu léger composé pour l'essentiel de bouillon serait servi à Akito. Les malades ne doivent pas se charger l'estomac avec une nourriture trop riche.

Akito s'était assis sans un mot sur son futon, le dos tourné à Hatori et le regard perdu en direction du jardin qu'on pouvait apercevoir par la porte-fenêtre entrouverte. Quelques oiseaux sautillaient sur le perron, la fraîcheur du soir les ayant fait sortir de leur cachette. Le dragon fit quelques pas en direction de la porte et, au moment où il s'apprêtait à la faire coulisser, Akito rompit enfin le silence, d'une voix calme mais glaciale.

"Tu es vraiment cruel, Hatori."

"Nous y sommes", se dit ce dernier. Il pivota pour regarder Akito, mais celui-ci lui tournait toujours le dos. Hatori savait qu'il était dans son tort, aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à se disculper ou à amadouer le chef de famille, il se contenta de lui présenter ses excuses.

"Sumimasen, Akito-sama", murmura-t-il. "Cela ne se reproduira pas."

Et il le pensait sincèrement.

Mais Akito n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il bouillonnait de fureur contenue, cela se sentait malgré le calme apparent de sa voix. Les membres du Juunishi le haïssaient et seraient tous très soulagés le jour de sa mort, mais l'abandon de Hatori, qui lui avait toujours été si fidèle malgré sa froide indifférence, passait à ses yeux pour une véritable trahison. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose qui tracassait Akito. Il y en avait une autre, plus grave, qui le révoltait littéralement.

"Je pensais que l'histoire de Kana t'aurait quelque peu ouvert les yeux", ajouta-t-il. "Veux-tu donc que tout cela recommence?"

Hatori prit la phrase comme un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Les mots peuvent faire souffrir autant que les coups, et Akito savait manier les uns comme les autres. Le dragon gardait une telle blessure de cette période qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on la lui rappelle. Surtout pas de la part d'Akito, qui lui apparaissait comme un juge lui ayant fait remarquer son inconscience. Mais en l'occurrence, la douleur du coup porté se doubla d'une complète surprise. Où voulait en venir Akito? Quel rapport y avait-il entre Kana et son absence de l'après-midi?

"Je ne comprends pas, Akito-sama."

Alors, Akito se retourna. Il souriait toujours, mais dans ses yeux flamboyait une colère magistrale. Il était sur le point d'exploser mais se contenait, ayant la ferme intention de faire durer le plaisir et de jouer le plus longtemps au chat et à la souris avec Hatori. Il savait que dans cette entrevue il le dominait complètement et il n'était pas près de lâcher le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur lui. Le "dévoué médecin" était pris dans les fils de sa toile.

"Ne me mens pas, tu sais très bien que cela ne sert à rien", susurra-t-il.

Hatori était complètement perdu. Il n'y comprenait rien. Akito, lui, s'irritait de la détresse qui émanait de son regard. Son étonnement était-il feint? Avait-il donc tant envie de protéger ses acquis, qu'il était prêt à mentir au chef de famille? Cette pensée le fit exploser. Il était le maître et nul ne pouvait le défier.

"Pourquoi?" hurla-t-il. "Pourquoi t'es-tu arrogé le droit de prendre une nouvelle assistante sans m'en parler???"

Hatori faillit lâcher sa sacoche de surprise. Depuis les terribles conséquences de sa relation avec Kana, il avait fait tout son possible pour ne plus mêler qui que ce soit aux problèmes de la famille Sohma. Il avait même essayé d'en détourner Tohru Honda - bien que cela ait été vain. Il n'avait même jamais eu le courage de rebâtir une liaison avec une autre femme. Dans de si mauvaises conditions de vie, il lui semblait presque criminel d'entraîner quelqu'un à ses côtés. Alors, prendre une associée! Ce n'était absolument pas envisageable à ses yeux. Même UN associé, c'était hors de question!

"Il... Il doit y avoir un malentendu, Akito-sama", commença prudemment Hatori. "Je ne me serais jamais permis..."

"MENTEUR!" hurla celui-ci, explosant enfin. "MENTEUR! TRIPLE MENTEUR!"

Akito se leva vivement de son futon. Sa respiration était saccadée, il était tellement en colère que ses membres en tremblaient. Son regard était plus noir et perçant que jamais - yeux grands ouverts et pupilles rétrécies par la fureur. Il avait presque l'air d'un fou. Un fou dangereux.

"N'oublie JAMAIS que vous tous, vous m'appartenez. Vous n'êtes qu'une partie de moi. Je SENS physiquement CHACUNE de vos transformations! Depuis le temps, tu devrais l'avoir compris, Hatori!!!"

Celui-ci préféra ne pas répondre pour le moment... Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas jeter de l'huile sur le feu et faire empirer la situation. Recevoir des coups sans se rebeller, telle était sa spécialité - même s'il devait en souffrir par la suite.

"Comment peux-tu m'expliquer que tu t'es transformé DEUX FOIS entre hier et aujourd'hui? Hein? Réponds!!!"

"J'étais malade, Akito-sama, c'est la vérité."

"C'EST FAUX!!!" s'emporta le chef de famille, faisant violemment deux pas en direction de Hatori, qui recula d'autant par précaution. "MOI, j'étais malade!!!"

Il avança encore de trois pas vers Hatori, le regard fou, les cheveux en bataille et le front couvert de sueur. Puis il sembla se raviser et battit en retraite. En fait, il se dirigea vers une table basse dans un coin de la pièce, sur laquelle était placé un service à thé. "Le thé de l'après-midi!" songea Hatori, soudain mal à l'aise. Il se demanda qui le lui avait amené, et surtout ce qu'Akito pouvait bien avoir en tête.

Celui-ci revint presque aussitôt sur ses pas, brandissant la théière en porcelaine.

"Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire perfide. "Après s'être jetée à ton cou, ta petite péronnelle est venue m'apporter le thé, comme si de rien n'était!!! Mais bien sûr, elle s'est bien gardée de se montrer! Oh non! Elle a lâchement déposé le plateau par terre, a frappé à ma porte et s'est sauvée sans demander son reste!"

Le cœur de Hatori battait à tout rompre. Etait-ce cette personne qui l'avait à deux reprises ramené dans sa chambre après ses transformations? Mais alors... s'était-il réellement transformé à cause de la fièvre... ou le mystérieux intrus était-il une femme qui l'aurait malencontreusement heurté? Cela ne lui semblait guère plausible. S'il avait été touché ou enlacé, il s'en serait rendu compte. Dans sa tête, il entendait presque Ayame lui faire la morale: "Allons, Tori-san, un homme n'oublie pas ce genre de choses!" Oui, si une femme lui était tombé dans les bras, il l'aurait senti. Indéniablement.

Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas ça qui le tracassait le plus. Il y avait un malentendu avec Akito. Et un gros, qui plus est. Comment se sortir de cette délicate situation? Il lui faudrait vraiment beaucoup de tact et de persuasion pour faire comprendre à Akito qu'il se trompait.

"Akito-sama..." commença Hatori, après avoir rassemblé tout son courage et repris son souffle.

Mais le chef de famille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Perdu dans sa propre interprétation des faits, il s'imaginait que Hatori avait l'intention de présenter ses excuses et de demander grâce pour son assistante. Il décida sur-le-champ de ne pas accéder à sa requête. Il avait été beaucoup trop indulgent avec lui jusqu'à présent, désormais il allait lui montrer qui était le chef.

"CA SUFFIT, HATORI!!! Je ne veux même pas voir cette petite traînée! Je t'ordonne de lui effacer la mémoire séance tenante et de la renvoyer dans le gourbi d'où tu l'as sortie! Si tu ne t'en occupes pas, je te jure que je me chargerai moi-même de la faire filer. C'est bien clair???"

Et il envoya valdinguer la théière sur le sol où elle éclata en mille morceaux. Un éclat blessa son pied nu, mais dans sa fureur, il ne s'en aperçut même pas.

(A suivre...)

Voilà, c'est fini! ^o^ Et moi qui voulais réhabiliter Akito... ça va être dur s'il se fâche tout le temps comme ça! Mais on ne le changera pas... ^____^ Et pis je lui réserve quelques surprises...

A la prochaine, n'oubliez pas les reviews! =^_^=


	4. Surprise

****

TITLE / TITRE : "Akito et son double"

****

AUTHOR / AUTEUR : Anaëlle Sohma

****

EMAIL : anaelle_sohma@yahoo.fr

****

CATEGORY / CATÉGORIE : Un peu de mystère, de "psychologie", des hypothèses, pas beaucoup d'action, tout ça sur fond de romance yaoi (mais pas très poussée... ^^;;;;;)

****

SPOILERS : Fruits Basket, les 26 épisodes de l'anime + les 5 premiers tomes du manga + l'identité du coq et du cheval

****

RATING / NOTES : PG-13

****

CONTENT WARNING / AVERTISSEMENT : petite romance yaoi (donc, relation amoureuse entre hommes). Mais je ne pense pas la développer beaucoup. ^^

****

SUMMARY / RÉSUMÉ : un mystérieux individu s'est introduit dans le manoir des Sohma...

****

STATUS : chapitre 4

****

ARCHIVE : si vous tenez à archiver ma fanfic sur votre site, aucun problème, mais je vous serais reconnaissante de m'en demander l'autorisation avant de le faire. Merci! ^o^

****

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et la série "Fruits Basket" sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (seul le "mystérieux individu" et le scénario sont de mon cru). Les fanfics que j'écris ne me rapportent pas d'argent et ne sont écrites que dans le but de divertir. Ce texte n'a aucune intention de discréditer l'auteur ou quiconque touchant à "Fruits Basket". Toute ressemblance avec des personnes vivantes ou décédées n'est que pure coïncidence.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES / NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Voilà, voilà, je m'astreins à un certain rythme d'écriture en espérant arriver un jour à la fin de cette fic... ^^;;;;;; Pour l'instant, j'ai surtout l'impression de traîner en longueur... é_è Mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement, il faut toujours que je développe... enfin, les chapitres sont courts pour compenser! ^-^ C'est pas trop ennuyant? Il y aura enfin quelques (petites) révélations dans ce chapitre... Bonne lecture! =^_^=

* * * * *

****

Akito et son double

Chapitre 4

Hatori regagna sa chambre, encore sous le choc de cette entrevue orageuse. Akito ne voudrait jamais croire à un malentendu, c'était certain. Il était trop imbu de lui pour qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il fallait donc renoncer à lui faire entendre la vérité. De toute façon, le dragon se sentait en partie coupable dans cette affaire. Il avait fait preuve de la plus grande négligence. N'avait-il pas noté à deux reprises la présence d'un intrus dans le manoir? Cela représentait un danger pour le secret de la famille Sohma. Il aurait dû agir en conséquence. A défaut de faire des recherches, il aurait au moins pu prévenir gardiens et serviteurs de redoubler de vigilance et les avertir qu'un étranger avait probablement pénétré dans le domaine. Et surtout, Akito aurait dû être au courant. Il aurait sans doute été fâché, mais cela aurait évité tout malentendu. Au lieu de cela, Hatori avait par deux fois "surpris" l'inconnu sans jamais agir: la première fois, il s'était convaincu d'avoir rêvé, et la seconde, il était allé se coucher pour _dormir_! Les réprimandes d'Akito, même si elles tombaient à côté du problème, étaient amplement justifiées.

Le médecin se jura de résoudre le cas. Il le devait bien. Mais pour l'instant, il devait déposer sa sacoche dans sa chambre et passer aux cuisines pour y donner des instructions. Akito avait interdit à Hatori de reparaître devant lui ce soir. Le dragon devrait donc charger quelqu'un de lui apporter son dîner. Mais attention! il faudrait laisser le plat devant la porte. Peu de personnes avaient le droit de contempler Akito, et qui sait quelles auraient été les conséquences en cas d'infraction!

Lorsqu'il fit coulisser la porte de sa chambre, Hatori découvrit deux surprises dans ses appartements. La première était de type bruyante, avec de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux verts. Ayame. La seconde était masculine, inconnue et aux cheveux clairs, et avait le nez plongé dans un livre. Hatori eut un léger sursaut en l'apercevant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question, Aya lui avait déjà bondi dessus.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOO, Tori-san!!! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas?"

Hatori se contenta de fermer les yeux et de pousser un discret soupir. Il se serait bien passé de cette visite impromptue. Il avait bien assez de soucis en tête sans devoir en plus s'occuper de gérer le caractère excité du serpent. Une soirée turbulente en perspective! Il se sentait épuisé à l'avance.

Néanmoins... tout au fond de lui, une petite partie de sa personne se réjouissait de la présence d'Ayame. Il était toujours surexcité, bruyant et fatigant, mais cela mettait un peu d'animation dans sa vie perpétuellement calme et si sérieuse. Aya avait le même effet bénéfique sur son moral que Momiji et ses facéties... même si le dragon devait invariablement leur courir après pour les empêcher de faire des bêtises ou réparer celles déjà commises.

"Aya... S'il te plaît, parle moins fort... J'ai mal à la tête", fit Hatori en se passant une main sur le visage.

"Akito t'a passé un savon, hein?" s'exclama le serpent sans prendre la peine de baisser le son. Et devant l'air interloqué de Hatori, il ajouta: "HA HA HA, je le savais, c'est bien pour ça que je suis là!!!"

"Il passait là par hasard", fit une voix tranquille.

C'était l'inconnu qui avait parlé, sans lever la tête ni quitter son roman des yeux. Il était installé sur le divan de Hatori, visiblement passionné par sa lecture. En fait, il s'était carrément servi dans la bibliothèque du médecin en arrivant. Et là, il en était déjà à la moitié de l'histoire - il avançait vite. Hatori lisait beaucoup et avait un bon choix de livres dans sa chambre. Essentiellement des romans policiers en anglais. Ca, c'était de la bonne lecture, pas comme les romans à l'eau de rose que ce scribouillard de Shiguré écrivait et tentait de lui faire lire - quelle horreur! Le grand rêve de Hatori aurait été de devenir médecin légiste, mais Akito en avait décidé autrement...

"Tarô-san, vous n'êtes pas drôle du tout!" le morigéna Ayame avec une emphase comique - il adorait se mettre en scène.

L'interpellé sortit enfin son nez du bouquin, leva ses yeux clairs sur le serpent et haussa les épaules avec sur le visage un air rigolard. "Gomen nasai!"

"Ce n'est rien, mon cher, passons, passons!"

"Je vous en prie!" plaisanta l'autre.

"Vous vous connaissez?" demanda Hatori, dont le regard passait de Aya à l'inconnu et de l'inconnu à Aya. Il était un peu dépassé par les événements.

"C'est la première fois que je le vois", répondirent-ils en même temps. Etonnés par ce synchronisme, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

"J'ai peine à le croire", soupira Hatori.

L'inconnu posa en souriant son roman sur le divan et dirigea son regard droit sur le médecin. Celui-ci se rendit alors compte qu'il avait les yeux vairons - un gris et un vert.

"Disons que... d'une certaine façon, je connais les membres de la famille Sohma un peu plus que le commun des mortels", lança l'inconnu.

Ces paroles firent dresser l'oreille de Hatori et lui glacèrent instantanément le sang. Etait-ce une allusion voilée au secret pourtant bien gardé de la malédiction? Et dans ce cas, était-ce lui le fameux intrus? Il devait absolument le savoir.

"Aya... Pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls un instant?" demanda Hatori.

"Ha-san, voyons, tu n'as pas honte, je me déplace exprès pour toi et tu me mets à la porte?" se plaignit à corps et à cris le serpent en prenant une posture dramatique.

"Aya, s'il te plaît... juste un instant", insista gentiment le médecin.

"Bon, bon, d'accord, Tori-san. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser..."

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Hatori le retint par la manche.

"Ah, pourrais-tu me rendre un service? Va aux cuisines et amène le repas d'Akito devant sa porte. Et je te préviens... vu son humeur, je te déconseille d'aller lui dire bonjour. Compris?"

"D'accord! Tu peux compter sur moi! Je suis un homme de parole lorsqu'il s'agit de missions importantes! Mon sens de l'honneur ferait pâlir d'envie le code de conduite des samouraïs! Je suis..."

"Aya..."

"Oui, oui, j'y vais..."

(A suivre...)

Au prochain chapitre: une petite discussion entre Hatori et le mystérieux "Tarô-san"... Vous en saurez (enfin!) un peu plus... ^.^

A bientôt! =^_^=

Anaëlle Sohma


	5. Entretien

****

TITLE / TITRE : "Akito et son double"

****

AUTHOR / AUTEUR : Anaëlle Sohma

****

EMAIL : anaelle_sohma@yahoo.fr

****

CATEGORY / CATÉGORIE : Un peu de mystère, de "psychologie", des hypothèses, pas beaucoup d'action, tout ça sur fond de romance yaoi (mais pas très poussée... ^^;;;;;)

****

SPOILERS : Fruits Basket, les 26 épisodes de l'anime + les 6 premiers tomes du manga + l'identité du coq et du cheval

****

RATING / NOTES : PG-13

****

CONTENT WARNING / AVERTISSEMENT : petite romance yaoi (donc, relation amoureuse entre hommes). Mais je ne pense pas la développer beaucoup. ^^

****

SUMMARY / RÉSUMÉ : un mystérieux individu s'est introduit dans le manoir des Sohma...

****

STATUS : chapitre 5

****

ARCHIVE : si vous tenez à archiver ma fanfic sur votre site, aucun problème, mais je vous serais reconnaissante de m'en demander l'autorisation avant de le faire. Merci! ^o^

****

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et la série "Fruits Basket" sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (seul le "mystérieux individu" et le scénario sont de mon cru). Les fanfics que j'écris ne me rapportent pas d'argent et ne sont écrites que dans le but de divertir. Ce texte n'a aucune intention de discréditer l'auteur ou quiconque touchant à "Fruits Basket". Toute ressemblance avec des personnes vivantes ou décédées n'est que pure coïncidence.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES / NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Et voilà le chapitre 5, qui est (enfin! ^^) un peu plus long que les précédents... (tu vois, Zahne, j'y suis arrivée! ^__^V) C'est vrai qu'ils étaient trèèèès courts, je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne veux pas reprendre les quatre premiers chapitres pour n'en faire plus que deux... Ca reste encore à voir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas si à une date ultérieure le chapitrage est tout chamboulé! ^^;;;;;

Et sinon... un grand merci à mes reviewers qui sont toujours fidèles au poste (ça encourage! ^-^), j'ai nommé: Zahnegirl et Francis Doyon (spiegel1979). Merci! ^o^

* * * * *

****

Akito et son double

Chapitre 5

Ayame sorti, Hatori poussa un léger soupir. La chambre semblait soudain extrêmement silencieuse en l'absence du serpent, le seul bruit perceptible était celui que faisait régulièrement l'inconnu en tournant les pages de son roman. Le dragon pivota lentement vers lui. Le jeune homme cessa de feuilleter le livre et le dévisagea d'un air franc. Il semblait parfaitement à son aise dans le manoir dont beaucoup de personnes extérieures disaient pourtant qu'il était lugubre. Hatori se prit à penser qu'il connaissait ce regard et cette désinvolture - ou plutôt, ils lui faisaient penser à quelqu'un... mais à qui?

Hatori était un peu empêtré. Que dire au jeune homme? Il avait prié Aya de les laisser, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet qui le tracassait - s'il était ou non l'intrus qui l'avait soigné. Pourtant, le dragon avait toujours été réputé pour son sang-froid et ses manières sans détours. Maintenant qu'il avait sollicité cette entrevue privée, il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

"Veuillez excuser Ayame", commença Hatori. "Il est parfois un peu... excentrique. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas dérangé."

"Oh, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai connu des personnages plus désagréables", sourit l'inconnu. "En fait, il m'a bien décontracté. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de très chaleureux, je suis heureux de l'avoir croisé à l'entrée de votre propriété."

Il marqua un temps de silence, avant d'ajouter:

"Mais en fait, c'est avec vous que je devais parler. C'est la raison de ma visite."

"... Puis-je vous demander votre nom? Si j'ai bien entendu Ayame, vous vous appelez... Tarô-san?"

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire joyeux.

"En fait, Ayame m'a tout de suite adopté et s'est servi d'un diminutif. Mon nom complet est Akitarô. Akitarô Sohma. Nous sommes donc de la même famille, et je sais que mon prénom a une consonance familière pour vous... n'est-ce pas?"

Hatori écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il savait que la famille Sohma était très étendue et comptait beaucoup de membres, il était par conséquent normal qu'il ne puisse pas connaître chacun de ses parents - à vrai dire, il ignorait même le nombre d'individus que comportait le clan. Mais que l'inconnu en fasse partie l'étonnait. Surtout avec un prénom pareil, qui ressemblait à une syllabe près à celui d'Akito. Un doublon dans la famille? Il n'était pas au courant. Après tout, c'était possible. Mais depuis qu'il avait vu le jeune homme, il avait eu l'impression de _devoir_ se souvenir de quelque chose... l'impression d'avoir déjà vu Akitarô et que celui-ci avait un rôle important... Un rôle dans quelle pièce? Où, comment? Il se creusait les méninges mais les souvenirs se dérobaient. Ou plutôt, il parvenait à passer en revue toutes les occasions où il aurait pu le rencontrer, mais aucune ne correspondait. Hatori n'arrivait pas à le replacer dans son contexte.

Il reprit un peu contenance et se lança.

"Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, n'est-ce pas?"

"En quelque sorte..." fit le jeune homme avec un sourire énigmatique. "Comment va votre fièvre?"

C'était un signal. Délibérément lancé par Akitarô. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun doute, Hatori était bien face de son mystérieux "sauveur".

"Mieux, merci... Je suppose que je dois vous remercier pour le coup de main."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi... En fait, je suis assez content de la tournure prise par les événements... cela m'a donné la possibilité d'entrer en contact avec vous."

"Et... quelle est la raison de votre présence ici et celle de vos précédentes visites? Vous savez sans doute que vous avez pénétré dans une propriété privée... Nous n'aimons pas trop les intrus..."

Akitarô prit un air contrit. Il n'avait peut-être pas choisi la meilleure manière d'aborder la famille Sohma... Il avait espéré qu'on l'accepterait rapidement, mais il était clair à présent que son intrusion dans le manoir provoquait la méfiance des membres du clan. Désormais il devrait jouer franc-jeu pour les convaincre.

"Gomen nasai. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été très honnête. Je voulais parler avec votre chef de famille... mais j'ai manqué de courage à chacune de mes visites. J'ai alors décidé de passer par vous."

Hatori devenait de plus en plus tendu et méfiant. Qui était cet individu qui s'était introduit chez eux, semblait connaître le secret de la malédiction et désirait une entrevue avec Akito? Un simple quidam poussé par une curiosité malsaine? Mais il faisait partie de la famille... et le dragon avait toujours en lui cette impression tenace d'avoir déjà croisé le jeune homme.

"Pourquoi teniez-vous à voir Akito? Il n'aime guère les visites."

Akitarô fut désemparé par la question. Il s'était naturellement attendu à devoir rendre des comptes, mais sur le moment il ne savait plus que répondre. _Je ne peux pas lui dire_, songea-t-il. _Pas encore. Je ne me sens pas prêt... J'ai peur, j'ai honte, c'est de ma faute après tout s'il est dans cet état... Je voudrais tant pouvoir l'aider, mais comment faire? Cela fait trop longtemps que je me tiens à l'écart, que je fuis la réalité. Il doit être possible de faire quelque chose pour lui._

"Je... J'ai un certain rapport avec la malédiction", répondit laconiquement le jeune homme.

Le visage de Hatori conserva son calme imperturbable, mais intérieurement il fut très secoué par cette affirmation.

"Quel rapport?" demanda-t-il, vivement intrigué. Après tout, les douze membres du Juunishi en savaient relativement peu sur le mal qui les frappait, et toute information nouvelle était la bienvenue.

__

Nous y voilà, songea amèrement Akitarô. _Je suis au pied du mur. Je lui dis ou pas? Non, je ne peux pas, mais... si je veux qu'il m'introduise auprès d'Akito, il faudra bien que je réponde à ses questions. Je dois absolument le voir! Mais... est-ce vraiment une bonne idée? J'ai peur, je ferais mieux de passer une autre fois... Non, non, qu'est-ce que je raconte, il faut que j'arrête de toujours repousser ce moment!_

"Je suis... un peu responsable... pour Akito et les Douze..." finit par lâcher Akitarô, conscient que son explication était très lacunaire, mais incapable malgré tout d'en dire plus. Il avait perdu toute sa belle assurance et n'osait même plus regarder Hatori dans les yeux.

"Comment ça?" Hatori était complètement perdu devant les révélations du jeune homme. Etait-il une pièce du puzzle complexe de la malédiction? "Cela fait plusieurs générations que la famille est maudite, comment pouvez-vous..."

"Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler", trancha Akitarô - mais sa réponse sonnait plus comme une supplique que comme un commandement. Il regardait fixement le tapis entre ses deux pieds, pour ne pas avoir à lever la tête. Il n'en menait vraiment pas large.

Hatori perçut le trouble du jeune homme aux yeux vairons et décida de ne pas insister pour le moment. Après tout, dans la famille maudite, chacun avait une zone de secret à protéger, il était donc plus ou moins naturel qu'il soit de même pour Akitarô, s'il avait effectivement un lien avec la malédiction. Mais le dragon se jura d'élucider à tout prix ce mystère. Akitarô en savait beaucoup. Il en savait peut-être même trop, se dit tout à coup le médecin.

"Akito n'est pas état de vous recevoir, aujourd'hui", lança Hatori._ Et de toute façon, il est vraiment de trop mauvaise humeur_, songea-t-il.

"Il est vraiment toujours malade?" fit le jeune homme en se redressant - il avait quelque peu repris contenance depuis le changement de conversation.

"Oui, il est hélas souffrant. Il a une santé très fragile. Et... il est un peu perturbé depuis votre intrusion et mes transformations. Il est persuadé que j'ai pris une nouvelle assistante sans lui en demander l'autorisation. Il m'a ordonné de lui effacer la mémoire", conclut Hatori en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

Le médecin ne savait pas s'il devrait vraiment en arriver à cette extrémité avec Akitarô. En y pensant, il se dit qu'Akito aurait sûrement voulu qu'il le fasse. Inconsciemment, celui-ci avait perçu l'arrivée d'une nouvelle tête dans le manoir, une arrivée qu'il avait jugée inacceptable. Qu'il ait mis cela sur le dos d'une soi-disant assistante ou du jeune homme, cela ne changeait rien au problème - un intrus avait pénétré dans le manoir et il fallait tout lui faire oublier. Mais Hatori ne se sentait pas le droit de le faire. Il n'y avait bien sûr rien dans le serment d'Hippocrate concernant l'effacement de mémoires - et pour cause! - mais après tout, Akitarô pouvait détenir des informations capitales sur la nature de la malédiction. Il serait dommage de perdre cette source de connaissance. Et surtout - mais Hatori ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi - il ne lui semblait pas _moral_ de lui effacer la mémoire. Un tel acte n'était moral envers aucune personne, évidemment, mais le dragon avait toujours refoulé ses scrupules pour obéir aux ordres. Face à Akitarô, il ne s'en serait pas senti capable.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance..." répondit Akitarô, avec un sourire triste. "Mon seul pouvoir, c'est celui de réveiller les mémoires."

Hatori était sidéré. Non seulement le jeune homme n'avait pas paru étonné qu'on puisse parler d'effacer les souvenirs des gens, mais en plus il avait révélé son pouvoir comme s'il s'était agi d'une chose parfaitement naturelle... Quel drôle de personnage!

"Pardon?" demanda-t-il.

"Disons que j'ai... à peu près l'opposé de votre pouvoir. Mais... c'est un secret!" ajouta Akitarô en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"C'est assez étonnant!" fit le médecin, partagé entre le plaisir de rencontrer un "homologue" et l'angoisse de connaître l'étendue de ce pouvoir et des problèmes qu'il pourrait causer. "Et comment procédez-vous pour..."

Hatori s'arrêta, surpris par l'air sombre du jeune homme.

"Je vous en parlerai peut-être un de ces jours", coupa celui-ci, avant de plonger dans le mutisme. Il n'était vraiment pas aussi enthousiaste que Hatori au sujet de ses capacités.

__

Ce n'est pas seulement un pouvoir, aurait-il eu envie de confier au dragon. _Non, loin de là! C'est plutôt... une malédiction. Oui, voilà, c'est cela, ma malédiction: le souvenir... Et Dieu sait si cela peut détruire la vie d'un homme... Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, non, non, ce serait manquer de respect à Akito..._

Hatori, curieux, aurait bien aimé poursuivre la conversation, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir devant l'attitude soudain taciturne d'Akitarô. Il y eut un silence gênant, qu'aucun des deux ne parvint à briser - le jeune homme fixait à nouveau le tapis entre ses pieds, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et le dragon ne voulait pas se montrer indiscret en l'interrogeant plus en avant.

C'est ce moment que choisit Ayame pour surgir au milieu de la pièce, un plateau dans les mains.

"Je suis de retooooooouuuur!!!" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en posant sa charge sur une table basse. "Alors, Ha-san, petit cachottier, de quoi avez-vous discuté dans mon dos?"

"Ooooh, si vous saviez! Plein de petits secrets..." lança Akitarô, ayant retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur.

"Et, bien évidemment, c'est moi qui ai dû trimer pour Akito pendant ce temps! Ah là là, bande de flemmards, dire que je vous ai même préparé du thé à ma façon... je me demande si vous le méritez! Mais je te comprends, Tori-san, quand on rencontre un si beau jeune homme, on a forcément envie de le garder pour soi..."

C'était parti pour un tour... Ayame leur servit son thé avec moult explications sur les rares personnes à bénéficier de ce breuvage et leur raconta une fois de plus ses aventures au lycée ou dans sa boutique. Le serpent et Akitarô discutèrent joyeusement, Hatori acquiesçant parfois à l'une ou l'autre réplique des deux bavards. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à la nuit tombée.

* * * * *

Le lendemain matin, Hatori eut droit à un téléphone de Shiguré.

"Alors, Hatori, il paraît que tu as eu une visite un peu spéciale hier? Pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant?"

"Tu m'as pourtant l'air bien renseigné", répliqua le médecin.

"C'est Aya qui m'a averti... Le pauvre, tu l'as rendu complètement jaloux!" fit Shiguré d'une voix triste - comme s'il compatissait aux malheurs du serpent.

Hatori lui raccrocha au nez sans état d'âme.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit à nouveau et le dragon décrocha aussitôt.

"Je plaisantais, voyons!" pleurnicha la voix de Shiguré.

__

Quel imbécile, celui-là, se dit Hatori. _Il ne changera jamais!_

"Il paraît qu'il est au courant pour nous?" s'enquit le chien. "Tu as averti Akito? Comment est-il?"

"En fait, il m'a semblé..." commença le médecin.

"Oui...?"

"Non, rien."

Ils discutèrent de banalités, Hatori n'ayant pas encore les moyens de satisfaire la curiosité de Shiguré. La communication s'acheva assez rapidement.

__

En fait, il m'a semblé très bizarre, reprit le dragon pour lui-même. _Il avait tantôt l'assurance d'un seigneur, tantôt l'air contrit d'un gamin pris en faute. Un instant il était rayonnant de bonne humeur, l'instant d'après il était sombre et taciturne. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit... schizophrène? Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de le laisser voir Akito, il m'a l'air aussi psychologiquement fragile que lui... Vraiment, quel drôle de type!_

(A suivre...)

Akitarô, soupçonné de schizophrénie? Ouh là, c'était pas du tout prévu comme ça, mais finalement ça peut être sympa... MDR! ^__^ On verra ce que je vais en faire...

Pour les petits curieux... Akitarô Daichi est le nom du réalisateur de l'anime Fruits Basket. J'avais trouvé ça trop marrant qu'un type avec un tel nom ait pu bosser sur le dessin animé (d'autant plus que son nom apparaît dans le générique de début en même temps qu'une image d'Akito! o_O). C'est de là que je suis partie pour élaborer mon scénario... (vi, je sais, c'est un peu maigre comme point de départ!!! ^^;;;;;;;)

Le prochain chapitre devrait avoir plus ou moins la même longueur que celui-ci... et risque d'être orageux! ^-^ A bientôt!

Anaëlle


	6. Confrontation

****

TITLE / TITRE : "Akito et son double"

****

AUTHOR / AUTEUR : Anaëlle Sohma

****

EMAIL : anaelle_sohma@yahoo.fr

****

CATEGORY / CATÉGORIE : Un peu de mystère, de "psychologie", des hypothèses, pas beaucoup d'action, tout ça sur fond de romance yaoi (mais pas très poussée... ^^;;;;;)

****

SPOILERS : Fruits Basket, les 26 épisodes de l'anime + les 6 premiers tomes du manga + l'identité du coq et du cheval

****

RATING / NOTES : PG-13

****

CONTENT WARNING / AVERTISSEMENT : petite romance yaoi (donc, relation amoureuse entre hommes). Mais je ne pense pas la développer beaucoup. Ca sera même assez discret. ^-^

****

SUMMARY / RÉSUMÉ : un mystérieux individu s'est introduit dans le manoir des Sohma...

****

STATUS : chapitre 6

****

ARCHIVE : si vous tenez à archiver ma fanfic sur votre site, aucun problème, mais je vous serais reconnaissante de m'en demander l'autorisation avant de le faire. Merci! ^o^

****

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et la série "Fruits Basket" sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (seul le "mystérieux individu" et le scénario sont de mon cru). Les fanfics que j'écris ne me rapportent pas d'argent et ne sont écrites que dans le but de divertir. Ce texte n'a aucune intention de discréditer l'auteur ou quiconque touchant à "Fruits Basket". Toute ressemblance avec des personnes vivantes ou décédées n'est que pure coïncidence.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES / NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Voilà le 6e chapitre, qui est à peu près aussi long que le dernier. Je vais essayer de me tenir à cette longueur pour les chapitres à venir, les premiers étaient un peu courts... ^^;;;;

Toujours un grand merci à ceux qui ont eu la bonne idée de me laisser une petite review. C'est gentil, merci beaucoup! ^o^

* * * * *

****

Akito et son double

Chapitre 6

Deux jours plus tard, Akitarô entrait dans la fosse aux lions... Hatori avait accepté - à ses risques et périls - de l'introduire dans le saint des saints, à savoir les appartements du chef de famille, après l'avoir mis en garde contre la susceptibilité de ce dernier. Ils n'étaient pas plus rassurés l'un que l'autre et se demandaient comment allait bien pouvoir se dérouler cette entrevue. Pour l'heure, ils étaient agenouillés en silence sur les tatamis, attendant qu'Akito leur donne la parole. Et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air pressé de le faire. A l'arrivée des deux visiteurs, il avait longuement contemplé le visage d'Akitarô, s'attardant sur ses yeux vairons et ses mèches claires. Le jeune homme avait eu la désagréable impression qu'un courant glacial parcourait son corps, mettant à nu ses moindres secrets. _M'a-t-il reconnu? Sait-il...?_ se demandait-il anxieusement. Puis Akito s'était détourné en silence, avait fait coulisser sa porte-fenêtre et s'était installé à l'extérieur, contemplant le jardin comme s'il était pris dans une intense réflexion. Il ignorait délibérément ses deux visiteurs.

Enfin, il rompit le silence:

"Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que j'aurais de la visite, Hatori."

Le médecin ne répondit pas - de toute façon, Akito n'attendait pas de réponse.

"Qui est-ce?" fit-il en désignant Akitarô du menton, comme si le jeune homme était un pouilleux tout juste sorti des bas-fonds de la ville.

"Je suis... la *nouvelle assistante* de Hatori-san", fit Akitarô avec un large sourire.

Akito ignora superbement la plaisanterie du jeune homme et afficha le plus profond mépris. Akitarô se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même et se mordit la lèvre, se promettant d'avaler dorénavant quarante fois sa salive avant de prononcer la moindre phrase.

"Qui est-ce?" répéta le chef de famille.

"Il s'appelle Akitarô Sohma et désire parler avec vous, Akito-sama!" répondit le dragon.

Le chef de famille eut l'air perplexe une fraction de seconde, mais se reprit très rapidement et retrouva toute son arrogance avant même que Hatori n'ait pu s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit.

"Akitarô? Tiens, tiens, quelle chance, j'ai même des fans maintenant! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fiche, Hatori-san?"

Akitarô avala quarante fois sa salive (^__^) et se lança:

"S'il vous plaît, Akito-sama... Je dois vraiment vous parler."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien avoir à me dire qui soit censé m'intéresser?", répondit celui-ci sur un ton doucereux. "Tu crois que j'ai envie de t'écouter? J'ai bien mieux à faire..."

"Ah oui???" s'emporta Akitarô, sans avoir pris la peine de réfléchir. "Comme quoi par exemple? Glander toute la journée, enfermé dans votre chambre???"

Hatori se hérissa, choqué par le courage - ou plutôt l'inconscience - du jeune homme, et redoutant d'avance la réaction d'Akito. _Il est complètement fou de lui parler sur ce ton!_ se dit le dragon._ Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'amener ici?_ _Il avait pourtant l'air si calme... Est-il possible qu'il soit comme Hatsuharu?_ _Tantôt "white", tantôt "black"?_

Le visage d'Akito fut déformé par la rage.

"Espèce de... Tu vas me payer ça!!!" Se tournant vers Hatori, il ajouta: "Toi, va-t'en d'ici, j'ai un compte à régler avec cet insolent!"

"Sumimasen, Akito-sama!" commença le médecin, dans le vain espoir de sauver Akitarô. "Je vais le faire sortir..."

"Hatori, je t'ai dit *va-t'en*!!!"

"Je suis vraiment désolé", chuchota Akitarô à l'adresse du dragon. "Allez-vous en, Hatori-san, cela vaudra mieux..."

A contrecœur, celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en jetant un dernier regard aux deux hommes. Il pouvait presque voir des éclairs jaillir des yeux d'Akito. Peu rassuré sur le sort d'Akitarô, il fit coulisser la porte, sortit et referma derrière lui. Mais le médecin resta à proximité, dans le couloir, pour pouvoir écouter ce qui se dirait et intervenir rapidement en cas de problème. Il priait pour que la situation ne dégénère pas - mais vu la tournure prise par les événements, il avait peu d'espoir...

Sitôt Hatori sorti, le chef de famille lança les hostilités.

"Pour qui tu te prends, de me parler sur ce ton? Sais-tu au moins qui je suis???"

__

Oui, justement, se dit Akitarô sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble._ Tu m'effraies. Je n'aurais jamais osé te toucher ni même t'agresser verbalement, mais vu la situation il le faudra bien. Je dois être fort. Je dois te tenir tête. Il le faut. Il faut que tu comprennes..._

"Et alors, tu as perdu ta langue?" s'emporta Akito. "Tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu mettre les pieds chez les Sohma, pauvre sot!!!"

Akitarô redressa la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et se leva vivement, une attitude de défi dans les yeux.

"Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire? Regardez-vous, vous n'êtes qu'un mort-vivant!!!"

Le chef de famille prit l'attaque en plein ventre. Partagé entre haine et détresse, il se rua sur le jeune homme en hurlant:

"OUI, JE SUIS UN MORT-VIVANT!!! OUI!!! ET ALORS? QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT TE FAIRE, PAUVRE CRETIN? CA NE M'EMPECHERA PAS DE TE FAIRE REGRETTER LE JOUR DE TA NAISSANCE!!!"

Tout en criant, il tentait de bourrer de coups Akitarô. Une poignée de cheveux resta dans sa main, mais ce fut le seul dommage qu'Akito put infliger au jeune homme. Celui-ci ne faisait aucun geste pour riposter, il se contentait d'esquiver habilement chacune des attaques, aussi souple et insaisissable qu'une anguille. Evidemment, cette attitude ne faisait qu'augmenter la rage du chef de famille. Chaque coup manqué doublait sa fureur.

Soudain, Akito fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Malgré les soins de Hatori, il n'était pas encore en état de se battre, et la stratégie adoptée par son adversaire ne faisait que l'épuiser un peu plus. Il se plia en deux, toujours toussant. Instantanément, Akitarô cessa de se dérober et se jeta sur le chef de famille - non pour l'attaquer, mais pour se porter à son secours.

"Akito-sama!!!" s'exclama-t-il, paniqué. "Akito-sama, est-ce que ça va?"

Il se pencha sur lui en le prenant par le bras. Le chef de famille, qui n'avait pas totalement perdu ses moyens, l'envoya rouler au sol d'un violent coup d'épaule. Une fraction de seconde, il avait été surpris par la détresse qui transparaissait dans la voix du jeune homme, mais il ne tolérait pas qu'on le touche, encore moins qu'on le prenne en pitié. Ce n'était qu'un insolent de plus, pour qui se prenait-il? Toujours courbé en deux, il continua de tousser, cherchant en vain à retrouver son souffle. Akitarô tenta une seconde fois de s'approcher de lui, mais fut à nouveau repoussé.

"Akito-sama!!!" cria-t-il, désespéré par son impuissance. Puis il repensa au médecin et se mit à hurler: "HATORI-SAAAAAAAN!!! HATORI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!!!"

Immédiatement, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit en fracas et le dragon surgit dans la pièce. En une fraction de seconde, il avait analysé la situation: Akitarô renversé sur le sol, l'air terrorisé, et Akito pris d'une nouvelle quinte, le visage presque violet par manque d'air. Le médecin se rua sur son patient, criant au passage à Akitarô d'apporter immédiatement un verre d'eau et sa sacoche. Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds, fila dans le couloir et revint après quelques instants. Hatori fit aussitôt boire le chef de famille, puis lui fit une injection de codéine. La toux se calma un peu, Akito retrouva progressivement son teint pâle. Hatori l'aida à rejoindre son futon et l'allongea délicatement. Il était relativement calme, rendu somnolent par la codéine, à peine secoué de temps à autre par une quinte plus discrète. Le médecin fit signe à Akitarô de quitter la pièce, et lui-même sortit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son patient.

* * * * *

Dans le couloir, Akitarô s'attendit à une réprimande en bonne et due forme.

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai", se lamentait-il. "Je ne pensais pas que..."

Hatori soupira. Il était certes fâché, mais pas au point de faire des remarques au jeune homme. En fait, c'est surtout sur le moment, avec cette peur irrépressible pour son patient, que la colère était montée. Mais maintenant, elle était déjà loin - le dragon n'était pas du genre à se laisser submerger par la haine. De toute façon, il connaissait le caractère susceptible et belliqueux du chef de famille, cette scène aurait pu arriver avec n'importe qui. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Akitarô.

"Akito est très colérique", expliqua-t-il. "Je vous avais pourtant prévenu. C'était vraiment inutile de le provoquer comme vous l'avez fait..."

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi..." avança le jeune homme, le visage désespéré.

"Ce n'est pas entièrement votre faute..." tempéra Hatori, à nouveau impressionné par son rapide changement d'attitude - de la plus virulente provocation à la plus plate culpabilité.

__

Oh que si, songea Akitarô, sombre. _Je savais très bien ce que je faisais. Je l'ai sciemment provoqué. J'attendais sa réaction. Je voulais voir jusqu'à quel point il avait accepté sa condition... Et le résultat est tellement désespérant! _Il entendit à nouveau la voix d'Akito lui crier "oui, je suis un mort-vivant!!! OUI!!!" _Il ne s'est pas rebellé, _se morfondit le jeune homme. _Il s'est rebellé contre mon insolence, mais il n'a pas relevé l'insulte. Il l'a même revendiqué, ce statut de mort-vivant... Et pourtant... il est vivant, il l'est, il faut qu'il le comprenne! Vraiment, ma visite a été un beau gâchis..._

"Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant?"

"Mmmmh?" La question de Hatori le tira de ses rêveries. "Ano... Je ne sais pas."

__

Mais je *dois* faire quelque chose, c'est certain. Ca sera dur, je n'aurai pas assez d'une vie pour y arriver, mais je n'ai que trop tardé. Il faut que je m'y mette. Il y a tant de choses qui sont en train de bouger... C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, puis Akitarô dit d'une voix assurée:

"Je le reverrai."

"Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr qu'il accepte..." soupira Hatori, incertain de la conduite à suivre. Devait-il continuer à jouer le jeu d'Akitarô ou non? Il avait un peu accepté sa demande sur un coup de tête, lui qui était d'habitude si calme et réfléchi. Il lui avait semblé que c'était une bonne chose - une chose _juste_. Mais il s'inquiétait du comportement du jeune homme, et se souciait encore plus des réactions qu'il pourrait engendrer chez Akito. Cette première entrevue s'était révélée explosive. S'il devait y en avoir d'autres, Hatori voulait au moins savoir où voulait en venir Akitarô.

"Akitarô-san..." commença-t-il.

"Appelez-moi Tarô-san, cela évitera les confusions", sourit le jeune homme.

"Tarô-san, quel est le but de vos visites à Akito?"

"..."

"J'aimerais savoir."

Akitarô resta silencieux, le regard dirigé vers le sol. Il y avait des sujets qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas aborder, et dans ces cas-là il devenait soudain très sombre. Hatori s'inquiétait de ces brusques changements d'humeur. Non qu'il le prît pour un fou, mais il lui semblait psychologiquement très fragile, et il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux avoir un bon moral pour faire face aux difficultés de la famille Sohma. _Il a une double personnalité, _songea le médecin. _Pas exactement comme Hatsuharu, mais il y a quelque chose..._ Il repensa soudain à l'étrange regard d'Akitarô - à ses yeux vairons. _C'est ça! Il est double, comme ses yeux. Il est tantôt frais et enjoué comme le vert de la végétation sauvage, tantôt triste et sombre comme le gris du brouillard..._

"Je voudrais qu'Akito se souvienne de certaines choses", finit par lancer Akitarô alors que Hatori avait presque renoncé à l'espoir de recevoir une réponse.

"Certaines choses?"

"Oui. Je vous ai dit que je pouvais réveiller les mémoires. C'est ce que j'essaie de faire avec Akito. Mais mes méthodes ne sont hélas pas aussi rapides et efficaces que les vôtres."

"De quoi devrait-il se souvenir?" l'interrogea encore le dragon, perplexe.

"De la *véritable* nature de la malédiction..." avoua Akitarô après avoir hésité un instant.

"C'est-à-dire?..." demanda Hatori, à la fois piqué par la curiosité et inquiet des connaissances que semblait détenir le jeune homme.

"C'est un secret entre Akito et moi", conclut Akitarô, avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

(A suivre...)

Et voici déjà la fin... ^__-

Je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre 7, et j'ai déjà un planning de prévu pour les chapitres suivants, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, parce que pendant les vacances: (1) il fait chaud et j'ai le cerveau qui ramollit ^^;;;; (2) je suis souvent en vadrouille (ben vi, c'est fait pour ça, les vacances! ^o^) et (3) quand je ne suis pas en vadrouille, c'est que je bosse pour renflouer mon portefeuille sérieusement entamé par ma passion de la lecture (hum! _). Alors ne vous impatientez pas trop! ^-^

A la prochaine! =^_^=

Anaëlle Sohma


	7. Soins intensifs

****

TITLE / TITRE : "Akito et son double"

****

AUTHOR / AUTEUR : Anaëlle Sohma

****

EMAIL : anaelle_sohma@yahoo.fr

****

CATEGORY / CATÉGORIE : Un peu de mystère, de "psychologie", des hypothèses, pas beaucoup d'action, tout ça sur fond de romance yaoi (mais pas très poussée... ^^;;;;;)

****

SPOILERS : Fruits Basket, les 26 épisodes de l'anime + les 6 premiers tomes du manga + l'identité du coq et du cheval

****

RATING / NOTES : PG-13

****

CONTENT WARNING / AVERTISSEMENT : petite romance yaoi (donc, relation amoureuse entre hommes). Mais je ne pense pas la développer beaucoup. Ca sera même assez discret. ^-^

****

SUMMARY / RÉSUMÉ : un mystérieux individu s'est introduit dans le manoir des Sohma...

****

STATUS : chapitre 7

****

ARCHIVE : si vous tenez à archiver ma fanfic sur votre site, aucun problème, mais je vous serais reconnaissante de m'en demander l'autorisation avant de le faire. Merci! ^o^

****

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et la série "Fruits Basket" sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (seul le "mystérieux individu" et le scénario sont de mon cru). Les fanfics que j'écris ne me rapportent pas d'argent et ne sont écrites que dans le but de divertir. Ce texte n'a aucune intention de discréditer l'auteur ou quiconque touchant à "Fruits Basket". Toute ressemblance avec des personnes vivantes ou décédées n'est que pure coïncidence.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES / NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Me voici de retour après quelques semaines d'absence, durant lesquelles j'ai activement travaillé au renflouement de mon porte-monnaie! ^__^V J'en aurai bien besoin, parce que ce mois-ci il y a le tome 7 de Fruits Basket qui sort. Enfin!!! ^o^ Et pis y a aussi le nouveau Saki Hiwatari chez Delcourt, "Magie intérieure", je crois… j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne! ^-^

Toujours un grand merci pour les reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup! ^o^ Pour les derniers chapitres, j'ai d'ailleurs été assez surprise, c'est drôle! ^^ Il y a certaines parties de ma fic que j'essaie de rendre volontairement mystérieuse, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait d'autres points qui vous intriguaient, auxquels je n'avais jamais songé! ^^;;;;; Alors ça m'aide beaucoup d'avoir votre avis! Merchi! =^_^=

* * * * *

****

Akito et son double

Chapitre 7

Akitarô pénétra timidement dans la chambre no 348. Il était un peu mal à l'aise, il avait la désagréable impression de ne pas être à sa place. L'odeur de désinfectant et de maladie planant dans l'air n'arrangeait rien à son sentiment. De temps à autre, on entendait un enfant pleurer, un murmure de voix, ou encore un lit poussé dans le couloir par un infirmier. _Pourquoi les hôpitaux sont-ils toujours aussi lugubres_, songea-t-il amèrement. _Enfin, c'est justement cette ambiance qui devrait me servir... du moins je l'espère._

La 348 était une chambre individuelle. Il s'approcha du seul lit de la pièce, dans lequel reposait une jeune fille au teint pâle, les yeux clos et ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Elle était couverte de bandages, et son bras et sa jambe étaient immobilisés dans du plâtre. Sur les quelques espaces de peau non recouverts, on pouvait apercevoir des contusions, qui avaient viré du violet au jaunâtre avec le temps. Son souffle était lent et régulier - sans doute dormait-elle. On lui avait administré de la morphine par perfusion, pour calmer les douleurs.

__

Alors c'est elle, le cheval? se dit Akitarô en la voyant. _Isuzu Sohma. Rin. La pauvre, dire que c'est Akito qui l'a mise dans cet état... Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire une chose pareille? Si seulement il savait... en leur faisant du mal, c'est lui-même qu'il blesse. Il n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte. Je comprends que Rin n'ait plus envie de le revoir... Quelle mauvaise surprise ça va être pour elle! Est-ce de la cruauté de la part d'Akito, cette décision d'accompagner Hatori dans sa visite? J'espère que j'arriverai à l'en détourner..._

Désœuvré, il décida de passer le temps en changeant l'eau des fleurs qui trônaient à côté du lit, puis regarda la vue par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il consulta sa montre._ Ils devraient bientôt arriver_, se dit-il avec soulagement - mais aussi avec une pointe d'angoisse. Akitarô avait fait part à Hatori de sa volonté de revoir le chef de famille et lui avait demandé quel était son programme pour les jours à venir. Il cherchait un moment opportun pour le rencontrer à nouveau - ce qui risquait d'être difficile car, vu l'issue de la première entrevue, Akito n'aurait sûrement pas envie de lui parler. Le dragon lui avait alors parlé de cette visite qu'il aurait à faire à une parente, Rin, une jeune fille maudite par l'esprit du cheval et hospitalisée suite aux coups que lui avait infligés le chef de famille sur une poussée de colère. Akito avait insisté pour accompagner Hatori et ce dernier se sentait pris entre deux feux, car il savait que Rin ne voulait plus jamais revoir son bourreau, et il ne tenait pas à lui imposer sa présence. Etonnamment, Akitarô avait semblé enchanté d'apprendre cette visite à l'hôpital et avait promis au médecin qu'il serait sur place. Il pourrait ainsi parler au chef de famille. Et surtout, il avait l'intention de lui montrer quelque chose, avait-il ajouté, plongeant Hatori dans la plus grande perplexité.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Akitarô se raidit, prêt à faire face aux arrivants. Mais au lieu de voir apparaître Hatori et Akito, comme il s'y attendait, il se trouva nez à nez avec un drôle de garçon aux cheveux blancs et au look... plutôt destroy. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

"B'jour!" finit-il par lancer, calmement, les mains dans les poches.

"Bonjour, euh... Hatsuharu Sohma, c'est ça?" demanda Akitarô, hésitant. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir Haru de loin, lors de ses premières "incursions" dans le domaine des Sohma, et pensait savoir - presque par intuition - qu'il était le bœuf.

"On se connaît?" demanda Hatsuharu, méfiant.

"Je fais aussi partie de la famille Sohma", répondit le jeune homme. "Je m'appelle Akitarô."

"Enchanté", fit le bœuf. Et sans plus s'intéresser à lui, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers le lit où reposait Rin. Il approcha une chaise et s'y assit, silencieusement. Après avoir dévisagé un long moment la jeune fille, il se leva, approcha sa main de son visage et lui caressa délicatement la joue, lui murmurant des paroles qu'Akitarô ne parvint pas à saisir - de toute façon, celui-ci n'avait aucune intention de jouer les indiscrets pendant cette scène intime.

Hatsuharu finit par se retourner et adressa à nouveau la parole au jeune homme:

"Vous êtes un ami de Rin? Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de vous..."

"En fait..." commença Akitarô, un peu embarrassé. "...je ne la connais que très vaguement. Je suis ici car j'attends la visite de Hatori-san et d'Akito-sama."

Le bœuf se raidit soudain et ses traits se contractèrent.

"Akito? Ici? Pourquoi... pourquoi veut-il voir Rin?" demanda-t-il, très inquiet. Il savait que si sa bien-aimée avait atterri dans cet hôpital, dans cet état lamentable, cela était entièrement dû au chef de famille qui avait une nouvelle fois voulu faire preuve de son autorité sur les membres du Juunishi. Rin lui avait fait part de son dégoût profond pour Akito et de sa décision de ne plus jamais avoir à le rencontrer. Hatsuharu redoutait donc fortement le choc que pourrait lui causer la visite du chef de famille. Et surtout, il se demandait anxieusement quelles étaient les intentions de celui-ci.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire", avoua Akitarô. "Mais... je veux essayer de le détourner de cette visite."

Haru hocha la tête, malgré tout effrayé pour la jeune fille. Il hésitait. Il ne savait pas s'il valait mieux rester à ses côtés pour, le cas échéant, la protéger d'Akito, ou alors s'il était préférable que le chef de famille ne le voie pas ici, ce qui pourrait provoquer en lui une nouvelle vague de colère. Il se sentait terriblement lâche d'abandonner Rin, mais c'était probablement la solution la plus raisonnable. Même Black ne pourrait rien faire contre Akito si celui-ci prenait la mouche.

Sa décision prise, il se dirigea négligemment vers la sortie, comme si ce combat intérieur ne s'était jamais déroulé. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna pour saluer Akitarô:

"Bon, ben... salut!"

"Sayônara", répondit tout aussi tranquillement le jeune homme.

* * * * *

Akitarô n'eut pas trop longtemps à attendre dans la chambre silencieuse avant l'arrivée de Hatori et Akito. Moins de cinq minutes après le départ de Hatsuharu, ils étaient déjà là - le bœuf l'avait vraiment échappée belle! Ce fut le médecin qui apparut le premier dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivi de près par le chef de famille, entièrement vêtu de noir, comme à son habitude lors de ses rares escapades à l'extérieur du manoir.

Le dragon aperçut tout de suite Akitarô près du lit de Rin et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer, se contentant d'un bref hochement de tête auquel le jeune homme répondit par un discret sourire. Akito, lui, fut désagréablement surpris de trouver le jeune homme au chevet de Rin - et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Comment? après avoir osé lui voler l'attention de Hatori, ce sans-gêne comptait s'emparer aussi d'Isuzu? Il ne manquait vraiment pas d'air! Et en plus, en plus... il ressemblait tellement à Kureno, son fidèle confident, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux clairs. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de familier en lui. C'était troublant, énervant. Avait-il quelque lien avec le coq? Il ne le tolérerait pas. Jamais.

"Konnichi wa, Akito-sama!"

L'interpellé hésita entre gifler le jeune homme ou l'ignorer délibérément. Ainsi, il osait le saluer, comme si de rien n'était, avec ce sourire sur les lèvres? Comme s'il était... son ami? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Décidément, le petit Tarô était bien naïf. Akito se dit qu'il était entouré d'imbéciles - après Tohru Honda et sa prétendue sollicitude, voici qu'il tombait sur un autre grand cœur pétri de bonnes intentions. De quoi lui donner la nausée, pour sûr! _Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mon grand_, se dit-il avec un cruel plaisir._ Je sais toujours frapper là où ça fait mal. C'est ma spécialité. Il suffit juste de trouver le bon endroit._

"Akito-sama, s'il vous plaît", commença Akitarô en inclinant légèrement le buste. "J'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer, si ça ne vous dérange pas."

"Eh bien, tu as en du courage, de te présenter devant moi après notre dernière entrevue", lança ironiquement le chef de famille.

"On pourrait appeler cela... l'énergie du désespoir", répondit le jeune homme sans sourciller. "Mais je n'aurais pas cette prétention. Disons simplement que je suis... un peu fou." _Mais bon, vu les circonstances, je n'ai pas tellement le choix_, compléta-t-il par-devers lui.

__

Quel crétin! songea Akito. _Pour qui se prend-il? Son comportement n'est pas celui d'un fou, mais d'un insolent qui prend plaisir à jouer avec le feu... Mais ces gens-là finissent toujours par se brûler les ailes..._

"Allons, allons", répondit le chef de famille en souriant chaleureusement. "Un peu de folie ne peut que pimenter la vie..."

Akitarô fut déstabilisé par ce revirement. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette répartie si amicale. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est sympathique, tout à coup! Et... vraiment, comme il est beau quand il sourit comme ça! Mais je ne comprends pas... est-ce du bluff? Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote?_

"Ano... Dois-je comprendre... que vous acceptez ma proposition?" demanda le jeune homme, hésitant sur le comportement à adopter - se réjouir de la bonne humeur d'Akito ou prévoir un coup bas. Tout lui semblait tellement facile. Il s'était attendu à devoir le traîner de force - ce dont il aurait été incapable, évidemment.

"Bien sûr que j'accepte! Alors... que voulais-tu me montrer? Cela ne m'engage à rien de te suivre, n'est-ce pas?" continua Akito, toujours aussi chaleureux.

"N... Non, bien sûr", bafouilla Akitarô, qui s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir l'air aussi désemparé. "Je... Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît."

Alors que le jeune homme lui tournait le dos pour franchir la porte, Akito eut un regard mauvais en sa direction. Un petit sourire perfide apparut sur ses lèvres. _C'est ça, cours, mon agneau, cours. Je te suis, oh oui, je te suis de très près, même. Montre-moi tout ce que tu as à me montrer, pauvre naïf. Je serai ravi d'apprendre à mieux te connaître. Oui... car plus tu te dévoiles, plus je découvre tes points faibles. Et lorsque je les aurai bien repérés... Là, mon pauvre, tu vas souffrir, fais-moi confiance..._

* * * * *

Si Akito avait espéré pouvoir mieux cerner son adversaire, il en fut pour ses frais, car le jeune homme n'avait - pour l'instant - aucune intention de se dévoiler. Bien loin de là, il était fermement résolu à provoquer une nouvelle fois le chef de famille et à étudier sa réaction. Quand Hatori lui avait parlé de cette visite à l'hôpital, un plan avait germé dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait réellement à le mettre en œuvre - si Akito "coopérerait" ou non -, mais il fallait tenter le coup. Il était peu probable que d'autres opportunités se présentent de sitôt. Il fallait agir _maintenant _- quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Akito se laissait guider dans les couloirs, se demandant avec une impatience perfide ce que tenait tant à lui montrer le jeune homme. Une de ses proches connaissances était-elle hospitalisée ici? Ou alors travaillait-il en ces lieux? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était persuadé qu'il allait voir quelque chose en rapport avec Akitarô - ce en quoi il se trompait lourdement.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une grande porte à double battant, au-dessus de laquelle une pancarte indiquait sobrement "Soins Intensifs". Sur le mur à droite, une rangée de crochets supportait quelques blouses verdâtres et des bonnets en plastique. Akitarô se servit, enfila une chemise par-dessus ses vêtements - c'était une de ces affreuses blouses d'hôpital ouvertes sur le dos - et se coiffa d'un bonnet transparent. Il eut soudain l'air plus vieilli, comme s'il était un chirurgien aguerri sur le point d'entrer en salle d'opération pour une intervention particulièrement délicate - Akito, lui, se contenta de le trouver parfaitement ridicule. Mais le jeune homme lui fit signe de s'équiper pareillement. Le chef de famille fit la grimace et hésita, répugnant à se rendre stupide en endossant ces accessoires inélégants. D'un geste un peu rageur, il finit par arracher une blouse et un bonnet à leurs crochets et s'en revêtit de mauvaise grâce. Il espéra très fort que ce sacrifice en vaille la peine. Puis, un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait garder le silence en de tels lieux, Akitarô poussa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur des soins intensifs, suivi de près par Akito, avide de pouvoir mettre en œuvre une nouvelle cruauté.

La transition fut rude. Ils auraient pu croire avoir pénétré dans un autre monde. Ici, tout baignait dans la pénombre et dans un silence étouffant. L'atmosphère était oppressante, pesante, comme si les maux du monde étaient plus concentrés en cet endroit qu'ailleurs. Après un petit temps d'adaptation, ils finirent par distinguer un peu mieux l'univers qui les entourait. Leurs yeux commençaient à distinguer quelques contours de lits et de malades, et à percevoir les multiples points et lignes lumineuses sur les appareils médicaux. Leurs oreilles aussi s'habituaient au calme et se mettaient à déceler plus de sons qu'il ne semblait en avoir au début - bourdonnements de machines, discrets bipbips d'électrocardiogrammes, soufflements réguliers de respirateurs artificiels. Même leur odorat s'affinait au point de déceler une odeur douceâtre, mélange de maladie, de médicaments et de souffrance muette. Si la mort avait une odeur, c'était sans nul doute celle qui planait dans la pièce.

Akitarô entraîna silencieusement mais fermement Akito vers les lits. Les malades étaient blêmes, leurs joues grises et amaigries. Ils semblaient tous profondément endormis, mais pas d'un sommeil salvateur, ils étaient plutôt prisonniers d'une sorte d'état léthargique, provoqué artificiellement pour atténuer leurs souffrances. Leurs cheveux, s'ils n'avaient pas été réduits à néant par les traitements chimiques, étaient ternes, voir blanchis prématurément par la maladie ou la douleur. Leurs corps étaient tous connectés à de multiples appareils et reliés à des perfusions - on aurait dit quelques grotesques marionnettes abandonnées dans la poussière et la pénombre d'un antique grenier.

Akito eut un brusque mouvement de recul à ce spectacle désolant. Sa première réaction fut du dégoût et une peur irrationnelle, comme s'il avait pénétré dans un mouroir, puis ces sentiments se muèrent en un terrible malaise. C'était si affligeant qu'il en venait presque à avoir honte d'être en vie, honte d'être là, debout, dans cette atmosphère oppressante, à contempler ces corps allongés – étaient-ils encore en vie? Il eut soudain une terrible envie de fuir - et il l'aurait certainement fait s'il avait eu un peu moins d'orgueil.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?" demanda-t-il sur un ton glacial.

"Je viens vous montrer de *vrais* morts-vivants!" chuchota Akitarô. Puis il ajouta précipitamment, comme pour se faire pardonner sa grossièreté: "Mais je ne voudrais pas manquer de respect à ces malheureux…"

Le chef de famille sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Il serra les mâchoires, serra les poings, n'ayant qu'une envie, renfoncer dans sa gorge l'insolence de ce petit prétentieux. Ne pouvant décemment s'emporter dans un tel lieu, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui rabattre le caquet, se concentrant au maximum pour ne pas hurler.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir de ma vie, imbécile?" murmura-t-il, les yeux flamboyants dans l'obscurité. "Ils sont peut-être mourants, mais mon lot n'est pas plus enviable, car moi je…"

"Car vous, vous connaissez depuis toujours le jour de votre mort", le coupa Akitarô, stupéfiant littéralement le chef de famille, qui pensait son secret mieux gardé que cela (qui l'avait trahi? QUI?).

"Je suis au courant, oui", poursuivit le jeune homme. "Et alors? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Ces gens-là ne connaissent pas le jour de leur mort, mais ils donneraient tout pour ça. Et même pire, ils *prient* pour que cette mort arrive demain, ou même ce soir, ils prient pour qu'elle vienne les délivrer le plus rapidement possible."

Il marqua un temps de silence, à la fois pour permettre à ses paroles de bien pénétrer l'esprit d'Akito, mais aussi pour se recueillir un instant après avoir dû prononcer une vérité si cruelle.

"Moi, finit-il par dire, je me demande qui est le mieux loti. En tout cas, eux sont *vraiment* des morts-vivants. Alors que vous…"

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, le regard perdu en direction d'une jeune fille qui avait manifestement eu un grave accident et gisait dans le coma, entubée de partout. Il soupira.

"Je suis fatigué", annonça-t-il sur un ton las, comme si l'atmosphère de la salle lui avait mis le moral à un niveau désespérément bas. "Je pense que je vais rentrer en voiture avec Hatori-san. Prenez le métro, pour une fois, ça vous changera les idées, un grand garçon comme vous devrait en être capable, non?" termina-t-il sur le même air épuisé.

Et il s'en alla les mains dans les poches, sans un regard pour Akito, abandonnant ce dernier à sa rage, planté au milieu des lits dans l'obscurité.

(A suivre…)

Wha ha ha!!! ^____^ Je sais pas vous, mais moi la sortie d'Akitarô me fait bien rire… Enfin bon, je suis peut-être la seule! ^^;;;; J'ai besoin de me détendre, ce passage sur les soins intensifs a été assez dur à écrire. Honnêtement, je sais pas si c'est aussi lugubre pour tout le monde, mais moi j'en ai un très mauvais souvenir. _ Bon, il faut dire aussi que je n'y suis allée qu'une seule fois, et dans des circonstances pas très drôles (c'était peu avant la mort de ma grand-maman, qui y était hospitalisée T_T), alors j'en garde évidemment une vision assez sinistre. Mais des infirmiers ont avoué à mes parents (un peu après le décès) que les soins intensifs étaient un lieu de la *dernière* chance et que très peu de patients en ressortaient vivants… T_T

Bon, autre sujet… ^^;;;; J'ai parlé de Rin, le cheval du Juunishi, dans ce chapitre… Quelques petites précisions sur les spoilers que j'ai à son sujet (pour les curieux ^-^):

D'après une discussion entre Hatori et Shiguré dans le chapitre 38 du manga, elle est effectivement hospitalisée, et c'est à cause de la violence d'Akito (méchant! T_T). Hatsuharu et elle ont une liaison, mais à sa sortie de l'hôpital Rin décidera de rompre. Je pense qu'elle craint qu'Akito ne s'en prenne à Haru, comme il l'a fait dans le cas de Hiro et Kisa. Par la suite on la verra faire des avances à Shiguré. ^____^''

Rin n'aime pas beaucoup Tohru. Elle est toujours désagréable envers elle. En réalité, il semblerait qu'elle soit jalouse d'elle, car Tohru peut fréquenter les membres du Juunishi sans que cela porte à conséquence (entendez par là qu'Akito la laisse faire sans trop s'en mêler), alors qu'elle, Rin, ne peut voir les personnes qu'elle désire sans que le chef de famille vienne y mettre son grain de sel.

Et sinon... elle vit avec Kagura et sa mère. C'est à peu près toutes les infos que j'ai pu récolter sur elle. ^.^

Au prochain chapitre! Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot! Merchi! =^_^=

Anaëlle Sohma


End file.
